snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Novák
Ebony Dominika Petra Wozniacki-Novák(Pronounciation for Wozniacki: Voz-nee-at-sh-kee) (June 3rd 2050, St. Petersburg, Russian Federation) is a pureblooded witch from the Czech Republic but has a UK citizenship. Ebony's father Tomás Novák spoiled his daughter and wanted her to be best at everything! Pretty, evil and vain she was but she had a good heart and wanted to help everyone and make them feel special. Ebony is a t ype of girl everyone needs a bit of; selfish, vain, pretty, rich but seriously nice and loving. Early Life Ebony Dominika Petra Novák was born on the 6th August 2050 in St. Petersburg, Russia to Lexa and Tomas Novak. Lexa had worked as a healer in the Czech Republic and Russia while Tomas worked in Britain as MoM Head. They had met in Paris, France and eventually had there problems but love was more of it and eventually had Petr, and Ebony. At an early age Ebony's parents separated and hasn't seen her mother since the age of 3. Hogwarts Years First Year Ebony was so excited for her first year and had hoped to get in to Slytherin like her sister Eliksa. Eb like she wanted got sorted in to Slytherin and quickly made lots of friends. Soon her best and favouurite subject turned into Transfiguration>Potions>Quiditch. She had gotten great marks at all subjects. At the end of the year she transferred to Beauxbatons Academy. Beauxbatons Academy At Beauxbatons Ebony was basically "The Queen Bee" everyone loved her she got perfect grades and was and inspiration. Thro ughtout 15-16 Ebony had found out a girl named Milica Niklovic whom she would be half-sisters with. Beauxbatons grew her up to be rebellious and mean but prettier than usual. She still got perfect grades and was still friendly to friends. Family Mother: Lexa Novakova(nee Safarova) Father: Tomas Novak Sister: Eliksa Annya Novak Half-sisters: Milica and Lucie Nikolicic Relationships Lexa Novak Le xa Novak is Ebony's mother who she trully adores. Lexa and Ebony haven't seen eachother for along while(since Ebony) but they still remember and go searching for eachother everyday. Ebony still remembers her mother all pretty and fancy. Tomas Novak Tomas Novak is Ebony's father they have a strong relationship. Ebony means to the world to Tomas he tries to call her everyday when he is working in Spain and Ebony is around Europe. It started of as simple Father, Daughter relationship but when Eliksa went of to Hogwarts it got bigger he spent the whole day with her to try to get over his wife. The only way to get over the beautiful Lexa was quidditch. They used to practise everyday untill Ebony went to Hogwarts, boyfriends and friends took over and her Father was nothing to her then untill she gradutaed and went over the world. Eliksa Novak Eliksa Novak is Ebony's older sister by 3 years. It started of when they were young a simple loving sister relationship but jelousy grew. By the time Eliksa was 11 she got a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, Ebony was jelous that she didn't get one she asked her Dad " If Ellie gets to go to Hogwarts whhen she's there can we travel the world?" Ebony hoping for a yes finally saw her dreams come true. Flying to Canada,Brazil, Argentina,and Maldives she had great fun but Eliksa got jelous easily. Peiter Novak Known as his middle names nickname Janky or Janko by Ebony, there relationship is very healthy they dissagree ALOT! But they back eachother and are always there for each other. Ebony is often teased or bullied by her to sisters, Janko will protect his sister and stop the bullying going in. Ex Fiancee-Former Boyfriends On the 3rd of June 2070 a handsome Spanish wizard named Emilio Orizaga proposed to Ebony. The realationship shortly ended with Ebony being an un prefect 20 year old where as Emilio is a 25 year old perfectionist. She has had affairs with other men mainly Spanish or Itallian! Crush She currently has a big crush on Sancho Vasquez. She thinks he is handsome and cute as well as insanely tall which she loves! Family Ebony doesn't have a great relationship with her family. Only when she was young she had a good relationship with her sister. Mother: Lexa Novak(nee Wozniacki) Father: Tomas Novak Brother: Petr Novak Sister: Natalia Novak Sister: Eliksa Novak Appearance Coming from a tall family with her Dad standing at 6'5", Her mother at 5'11", Her sister at 5'10" she didn't inherit those genes that much and only stands a 5'9". She natrually has soft, caramel hair but over the years wore this spray and lets the sun make it blonder. Unlike her family Ebony has hazel eyes the closest person of her family that has hazel eyes is her father. Like her family they all have long half Jewish noses. Height: 5'9"- 175cm Weight: 130lbs- 58kg Hair Color: Dark Blonde Eye Color: Hazel Skin Color: Tanning Magical Abillities and Skills Charms: At her time at Hogwarts Ebony took Charms and was very succesful- This was useful around her trip in Europe. Transfiguration: Still at Hogwarts this became Ebony's favourite lesson. DADA: Ebony's so called best subject ''' '''Duelling: One of Ebony's favourite things to do. While in the Czech Republic this was very popular and had lots of avid people doing so. Quidditch: In Bulgaria she played this against professionals and did well (best postion Beater) Potions: Ebony has a good taste in Potions ''' '''Apparaation: Only being taught how to apparate in Czech Republic last year, Ebony has been very good with it. '''Fluent in European Languages: '''Ebony is fluent in German,Spanish and Polish Quick Facts Name: Ebony Dominika Petra Novak Nicknames: Eb; Dom; Ebs; Novak; Black; Ebba; DoB: 6th August 2050 PoB: St. Petersburg, Russian Federation Residential Home: She travels but has homes in Czech Republic, Sweden, Spain, Canary Islands and The Netherlands Former Hogwarts House: Slytherin Etymology *Her first name Ebony: is o f Latin, Greek and Egyptian origin which it basically means "deep black wood" *Her middle name Dominika; is a variant to the French Dominique but in Slavic version. *Her last name Novak; is the male version of a Czech last name meaning "free man" or in feminime case Novakova means "newcomer or free woman" *Wozniacki is a Polish last name that means "wagon or cart" It is pronounced Voz-niatz-kee The real life/model *Her current model is the tennis player/model Victoria Azarenka *The younger model of Ebony is a young Maria Sharapova *She is kinda like me(Czech descent) *Her father(Tomas) model is Marat Safin *Eliksa's model is Daria Plyushko *Lexa's model is Rosamund Pike Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Pureblood Category:Alumni Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Class of 2068